


Pack

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, Got It?, I'm not writing any vamp fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "Under a Full Moon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

"Gack! Stop it, Roger! That tickles!"

Brian shook his head. "Is it just me, or is Roger more playful when in lupine form?"

"No, he's always been like that." Freddie rolled over onto his side.

"So, how long have you been Shifters, anyhow?"

"Roger was turned a few months before I met him. I was born a Shifter."

"You were born a wolf Shifter, and yet you're a cat person."

"It's ironic, isn't it?"

"Hey!" Roger and John emerged through the bushes, both in hybrid form. "Up for a run?"

Brian smirked, before shifting to hybrid form as well. It had been only a month and a half since Roger had bitten John, but the bassist was adapting quite well. Brian himself had been a Shifter for almost five years, courtesy of a drunken 'love bite' from Freddie. The three of them had become closer than brothers after that, with their pack bond strengthening with the addition of John.

"Race you to the edge of the woods!"

"You're on!"


End file.
